True Fears
by Meagan97
Summary: A girls who is afraid to swim, living on an island? What more can be said XD Okay okay, Chelsea is your not so normal girl with a haunting past in Forget-Me-Not Valley, will Sunshine Islands be her little piece of heaven or her worst nightmare? Read and review, My wring power is fueled by reviews!
1. An island?

**Spring 1****st**

**Chelsea's POV**

"I don't like the ocean" I mumbled as I stared carelessly into the blackish blue waves.I guess nearly drowning will do that to you. I felt my lf sigh subconsciously.

"What can't swim?" A voice echoed in my head…. Not just a voice but his stupid voice.

"Of course I can swim Moron!" I bluntly said out loud. Oops….

"We never said you couldn't" a snide voice cooed next to me. "But can you?" I didn't even turn around to look at her. They say never turn your back on your enemy, and right now the ocean seemed more a threat then her. I just flipped my chestnut hair in her face as my reply. I felt her sudden grip on my shoulders, her actions to fast for me to avoid… at least while I'm surrounded by water. She pushed me hard, causing half of my body to be leaning over the crashing waves. I felt a cold chill move down my spine, and lean out a blood churning scream. Milliseconds later she yanked me back and moved so close to my ear that I felt her warm breathe.

"Saved your life" she scoffed. I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me, and heard the whispers of conversations that I knew were about me. I then realized that I was clinging to the wooden deck for dear life. I felt like an idiot.

"What's your problem?" I hissed at the pink haired girl who was now walking away from me. She shrugged and gigged as she joined her small group of friends drinking from their girly umbrella drinks. I flinched as each of them high fived her. If only she hadn't chosen a boat, I would have given everyone on this boat something to watch, though I'm positive it would have only been funny to me. I yanked my glare away from her and began studying the deck which my finger nails had infused themselves into. I have a strict no swearing out loud policy, but if any of them could have read my mind, let's just say they would be wincing right now. I shook my head, no they probably would have been like; wow that girl is so vile, if only you could hear what I can. I really wish I could've gotten to Forget –Me-Not valley any other way other than boat. Wouldn't a plane have been more convenient? Just thinking about going back gave me a head ache. I didn't know if I honestly wanted to go back or not which sucked. I didn't know what I wanted for myself, didn't know what I wanted to do for my life. It's probably the same for half the young adults/older teenagers of the world.

"Miss?" I kept mentally arguing with myself. I wanted to return to the place I was raised, I would not back down. Even if Claire, - Gosh I hated the sound of her name- had already taken everything from me. I knew she had my farm now, which would mean I'd have to stay with Nami at the hotel for a while. Maybe I would go to Claire and ask to work on the farm with her, I truly missed having animals. As long as I was in bed tucked away by midnight…..

"Miss?" No it wouldn't matter he would get word and try talking to me, it's just like him. I could envision our conversation now, well not really a conversation just a bunch of looks, people would say we are telepathic by being able to work the things out with just looks…. No I'll just forget him; he won't know I will avoid him

"Miss!" Startled I looked up into a very blue set of eyes, and out of force of habit I studied his features, completely forgetting that he was talking to me. His blond locks flowed with the wind, I liked how he cut it short, and I didn't especially like long hair on guys anymore. He had a strong nose but I couldn't help finding myself subconsciously giggle at his baby cheeks. His outfit was mismatched, and caused me to frown. Of course a girl on the floor with her hands clinging to the floor probably didn't look any better.

"Are you okay? My name is Mark, were trying to get everybody off the ship, we have arrived at our destination" He spoke fast as if he was in a hurry. So his name is Mark, It seems fitting enough. I would have taken him for a Tyler; yeah that would have fit him great!

"You're shaking do you need help getting off the boat? Are you hurt?" he asked, he had a glint of worry in his sparkling blue eyes, No that didn't fit him at all. I should say something. I peeked over the edge of the boat to see a sandy beach… An island? There are no islands in the city if I remember correctly…. Well accept that crazy expensive one that Thomas would try to sell to everyone. Claire probably had it by now.

"You know when someone's talking to you; the correct thing is to reply."

"This isn't my stop" I said bluntly.

"Well it is now, in fact it has been since you stepped onto this boat, this is a one stop boat trip, sorry." I could tell he wasn't sorry, he just said so to get me off this stupid boat. I felt my head shake in response to his answer. This was not my stop, and I would not be getting off until I was at Forget-Me-Not Valley, If I didn't everyone there would lose all respect that they had left for me, I would just be a runaway teen to them. I heard him clear his throat to get my attention, my head snapped up to meet his eyes. It must have been irritating talking to me, I over think things way too much.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not getting off this boat" I practically growled at him. The drop in his facial expression made me wish I could take back those words. Who was I to completely disrespect someone that I had just met, am I out of my mind! His smirk caught me off guard and before I knew it, he was walking over to the railing

"soot yourself" He then pushed the side of the boat with all of his wait, causing it to tip unnaturally to one side, before I could stop myself my legs snapped under me and I practically flung myself off the boat.

"Welcome to Sunshine Island" He hollered in my direction. I swore I heard him snicker.

_**Thanks for reading this. It kinda sucks, this is the first time I've sat down and tried **_

_**something like this. THIS IS NOT A MARK/CHELSEA story, you'll just have to wait and  
**_

_**find out... oh yeah please review o/  
**_

_**-Meagan  
**_


	2. The girl from the Sea is not me

**Spring 1****st**

**Mark's POV**

Her eyes were like they had been dipped out of the ocean, not a clean fresh ocean, no an ugly polluted one. Unlike my eyes which were a crystal blue. The way she stared at me, it sent chills up my spine. There was no emotion in those eyes, they're just… guh! She's not even pretty, why am I thinking about her. She couldn't even hold her own against Natalie, I mean seriously Natalie! She's the most spineless islander here, other than her brother. I couldn't even imagine how she'd react to Vaughn. She'd probably fall on the ground crying and cover her head. I smirked to myself in thought of that. She was laying on the beach glaring at me; I know she won't step on this boat though. The way she flung herself off the moment it tilted was priceless!

"Hey welcome to Sunshine Islands!" I yelled in her direction.

**Vaughn's POV**

"Julz give me my damn hat right now!" I grabbed her wrist twisting it backwards. She was not getting away will this again? Her stupid blonde ponytail was whipping me in the face as she struggled.

"Vaunghie you look so cute without it!" She started pouting up at me with her saucer blue eyes. I knew the moment I looked into those eyes I had lost, she yanked back the hat and lunged upstairs. Before I could bring myself halfway up the stairs her door had shut and her locked clicked.

"You can have it back after dinner" she sang. I really hated her.

"I guess I'll just go for a walk, don't put a single ounce of glitter on my hat!" I kicked the door, raising my voice as I had spoken. She through something at the door as her response. The door was broken, but I was too ticked to fix it. Let's just call Elliot over to fix it, since Julz LOVES him so much, I smirked to myself. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which meant of course another hot miserable day in "sunshine" islands, kill me now. I don't even like the beach, why would the boss send me here, there's not even a farmer. The sand seemed to absorb itself into my boots.

"Dammit all" I scoffed to myself. I turned to face the ocean, "what the!" oaf.

"Skye what the he…. Heck is you doing here" The small body hissed at me. She had me completely pinned to the ground… No I would not be. I kicked up her foot causing her to lose her balance and flipped her, now pinning her.

"What the heck are you doing here" she was crying and attempting to punch me in the chest. Her chestnut hair was spread all against the sand.

"Um ya know I'm not this Skye right?" Her eyes opened wide staring at my features; I felt myself turning red as she took one of her hands back and touched my hair. Her eyes got wider.

"It's not the same texture" she said staring into my eyes. Goddess she had some huge eyes. "Your eyes are different to" she said alarmed.

"Well duh were not the same person" I scoffed at her.

"OMG I'm so sorry, this was just a….. I'm so sorry!" She ripped herself from my grip and jumped up dusting the sand off her jacket and into my eyes.

"Dammit are you a friggen idiot!" I screamed at her rubbing my eyes. When I managed to look back up she was staring at the sky.

"Am I truly in Sunshine Islands?" She asked staring down at me as she finished. I looked away, I couldn't stand starring into her eyes, it's as if they saw strait into your sole.

"Yes this is, and yes ya are" Great another tourist here that will come to pet my animals and bug me all day. Could I not catch a break!

"And when can I leave" she asked, her voice was higher as if she was about to cry.

"One season, only I am aloud to read regularly" Why was I being so strait forward with her? Honestly this was stupid, I need my hat.

**Chelsea's POV**

I'm so stupid! How could I have gotten myself into this situation, I even know what ocean I'm in, and this guy, he reminds me so much of Skye, it's just not fair!

"I have to spend a whole season on this island looking at you?" I said bluntly….. CRAP what did I just say! OMG he's going to take that the wrong way…

"I didn't know I was that bad looking, I'll only be here on Wednesdays, n Thursdays, so don't you worry I won't grace you with my presence" He snarled at me. I knew he would take it the wrong way.

"Look I didn't mean" I tried to recover the words I just said, but I knew It wouldn't work. He was head strong, and probably wouldn't forgive me.

"Oh if it's like that then I forgive ya" He smirked at me. "I mean you're just a lost little girl ain't you, lets go find ya mommy. Yeah he was po'd completely. But moms gone so I don't find humor to this insult anymore. So instead of doin what every sensible girl would do like cuss him out, or bluntly say my mommy's dead, I did what I was accustomed to.

"Thanks I'll find her when I die" and then I slapped him. Stupid freaking Skye look alike, who the hell –I'm talking in my head doesn't count :P- does he think he is, walking all over people hearts. Of course I did provoke him…..

"Bye" I turned flipping my hair to my back turning around, and heading to this stupid almost deserted island.

"Guess I'll be see in you around girl from the sea" He spat the words at me. Girl from the sea…. I smirked I really am the exact opposite.


End file.
